


Hidden

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutant!Blaine, Mutant!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are both terrified to share their deepest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For Kurt, time wasn’t linear. Sure, mostly he was moving along like everyone else. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, and hours became days all in a specific order.

But sometimes, sometimes he would jump the line. When he slept, that line began to twist and overlap. It wasn’t a dream, there wasn’t that fuzzy surrealistic feeling to it. It drifted from sharp to soft focus, Sights, sounds, and sensations leaked through.

Usually, it wasn’t anything big. He saw his father eating an egg salad sandwich, his mother gardening, the kids in his class whispering about him. Then, he finally saw something big.  

His parents didn’t understand why he had screamed and cried as his mother left for the store like usual. They didn’t understand why he threw a fit when she got in the car.

They didn’t understand that he had seen the car accident.

For years after that, he hardly slept.

~*~

For Blaine, it took him a while to learn that people didn’t do things just because they liked him. As a child it was awesome. He would ask for a candy bar and get it. He would tell his mom that he didn’t want to go to school and he would stay home.

When Blaine turned eight, he finally saw it.

“Give me that,” he said, pointing at the toy his brother was holding.

A very faint violet fog flashed across Cooper’s eyes and he handed it over instantly.

The power of getting people to do whatever he wanted was overwhelming. Forget homework, forget paying for food, forget having to work for anything. Blaine didn’t tell anyone, too afraid of what they would say.

Then it changed.

It was a fight, about what he couldn’t remember. He was shouting at his father, tears in his eyes. His father looked hurt and opened his mouth to open his mouth.

“Oh sure, just have a heart attack,” Blaine had snapped.

Thankfully, Cooper had called the ambulance just in time. Their father was fine despite the major heart attack but it terrified Blaine. He sobbed out a confession about his abilities and his family worked hard to bring in a specialist so that he could finally learn what he was.

He was a mutant and he would never tell anyone to do something ever again.

~*~

It was time.

Kurt had been dreading and looking forward to this day since he first had a glimpse of the dark haired boy that would become his boyfriend. He had to tell Blaine that he was a mutant.

It was hard because the first time he actually wanted to see the future, it wouldn’t come to him. Kurt felt an overwhelming amount of anxiety at the thought of telling him. Blaine was perfect. Sure, he had his flaws. He used too much gel, didn’t always share his feelings, and had an odd habit of changing song lyrics.

_You make me feel like I’m living a teenaged dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can’t sleep_

_I think we should run away and don’t ever look back_

_Don’t ever look back._

He didn’t want to lose him.

In the end, Kurt decided to tell him when he was dropping Blaine off after a date. It was cold outside, cold enough that both of their cheeks were pink and Blaine’s cheeks were extra flushed after a intense make out session. If Blaine hated him after this, Kurt could always just hold on to that image.

“I have something to tell you,” he sucked in a deep breath. “Something really important.”

Blaine’s grin dropped a little and he nodded encouragingly.

“You know mutants right?”  _Stupid question Kurt, everyone knows._

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed, eyes wide in horror. Instantly, Kurt’s heart froze in his chest. “I don’t know how you found out.”

“Please don’t hate me!” Kurt blurted at the same time, Blaine froze, looking confused. “Wait…what?”

“I’m a…mutant,” Kurt breathed and Blaine went almost limp against the seat, eyes wide.

“Me too.”

Almost instantaneously, Kurt lurched forward and kissed his boyfriend deeply, feeling giddy. He had been so scared that Blaine would storm out of the car or run to tell his secret to everyone. His dad had always warned him to keep it quiet, nervous that people would respond violently. The Lima Citizens Against Mutants was growing stronger and stronger.

“Are you serious?” He gasped as he pulled away and Blaine nodded shakily.

“What can you do?” Blaine asked, body shaking with fine tremors.

“When I sleep, sometimes I see the future,” Kurt clasped his hands together and Blaine’s eyes widened. “I don’t know if I can change it but I do see things. I know what’s going to happen. I saw us meeting two week before, that’s why I grabbed you on the stairs.”

“That’s romantic,” Blaine squeezed his hand. “And way better than mine.”

“Tell me! Tell me!” Kurt bounced in his seat. It was so freeing to finally be able to talk about this.

“People do things I tell them to,” Blaine looked down at his lap. “That’s why I change lyrics and work really hard to watch what I say. If something sounds like a command, people do it.”

“I’ve never heard of that before,” Kurt smiled and Blaine smiled shyly back.

“See,” Blaine took in a deep breath. “Touch your nose.”

Instantly, a fuzzy, warm feeling overwhelmed Kurt. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and touch his nose. What an amazing idea! His hand jerked up and he touched a finger to the tip of his nose.

“Okay, put your hand down,” Blaine said softly and Kurt complied, shaking his head to rid himself of the cottony feeling in his head. “See?”

“That’s awesome! You can get anything you want!”

“But I don’t know if people do things because I tell them or because they actually like me!” Blaine threw his hands up in frustration. “I mean, what about the real lyrics to Teenaged Dream?”

“Ooooh, let’s go all the way tonight,” Kurt nodded, shuddering. “In the Warbler’s common room? Yeah, that would be bad.”

There was a long silence before Blaine leaned over to kiss him again. “I wanted to tell you for so long.”

“Me too,” Kurt smiled.

~*~

This perfect, happy feeling of finally sharing their secret didn’t last long.

When they were twisting on Blaine’s bed, Kurt finally said something that had been running through his mind for weeks. “Tell me to do something.”

“What?” Blaine pulled back.

“It’ll be hot,” Kurt grinned, quickly undoing Blaine’s pants and pulling them down slightly. “You can tell me to do anything.”

“No,” he shook his head, squirming slightly.

“Come on,” Kurt laughed and tried to reach into his pants, chuckling as Blaine squirmed again. “Make me do anything.”

“No!” Blaine pushed him back and moved away. “Kurt, no. I’m not going to do that. That’s…you wouldn’t be able to refuse, and…I don’t want to do anything to you that’s not one hundred percent consensual.”

“But I want it.”

“What if you don’t? I could tell you to jump off a cliff or shoot someone and you would, you would also think that you wanted to do those things. I won’t do it,” Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest.

“I trust you,” Kurt said softly.

“It’s not about that. I don’t like using my mutation. It makes me uncomfortable,” he frowned.

“I’m sorry but…”

“Kurt stop,” Blaine said firmly and Kurt’s mouth snapped shut, feeling dazed. “I think you should leave.”

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered, shaking his head.

“Leave.”

He felt himself stand up and walk towards the door. Through the daze, he could still see Blaine’s sad eyes and feel his chest tighten.

Once he got home, he wanted nothing more than to go back and talk but he couldn’t make himself move. Kurt felt tears burn in his eyes as he stared at his phone. He knew Blaine was angry. Hell, he’d be angry too. After being so scared for so long, he had gotten wrapped up in the amazing feeling of being able to share a part of himself. He never considered that Blaine didn’t want to.

Blaine needed time. They both did.

Mind still racing, Kurt somehow managed to fall asleep.

_“Hey!” The voice sounded sharp, slicing through the fog._

_He recognized Blaine’s wide eyes as he spun around and the vision focused. They were in a parking lot, the lights reflected in the puddles. Blaine looked uncomfortable, stepping back from the man walking towards him._

_“What do you want?” Blaine asked, stepping back._

_“Why did you never respond to my facebook messages?” The man blurred in and out of focus, all Kurt could make out was the blonde hair and steely blue eyes._

_“I have a boyfriend,” Blaine lifted his chin._

_The other man stood stiffly for a bit before he raced forward, faster than Kurt could see, and grabbed Blaine’s throat. “I don’t like being ignored.”_

_“Let go!” Blaine said loudly, the fog around them twisting to violet. “Let go now!”_

_“That won’t work on me sweetheart,” the man purred._

_He lifted his hand, nails elongating into black shiny claws and slashed them across Blaine’s throat._

Kurt woke up with a gasp, eyes wide and heart pounding with fear. It was pouring outside. Pouring hard enough to leave puddles all over a parking lot. 


	2. Race

All Kurt could see was red as he kneeled in the bathroom. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see those claws slashing open Blaine’s throat and it made him sick. He tried desperately to concentrate, to go back to that image and figure out where Blaine was. 

 

 

His head swam and his heart pounded painfully as he squeezed his eyes tightly enough for white light to burst behind his eyelids. 

 

 

_Parking lot._

 

_Blaine wearing his black pea coat._

 

_The man who stayed out of focus._

 

_The puddles._

 

_The reflection in the puddles._

 

_A very familiar dumpster._

 

McKinley. Kurt’s eyes snapped open and he swayed on his knees, feeling sick. He had never forced a vision before and it made him whimper and clench his hands tightly into fists.

 

 

"Kurt?" He felt his father kneel behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. "What’s wrong?"

 

 

"You need to call Blaine," he gasped out, feeling a wisp of the fogginess that came with Blaine’s power. "Please."

 

 

"Slow down," Burt said worriedly. 

 

 

"He’s going to die, you need to call him," Kurt pressed his phone into his father’s hands. "I can’t call, you have to."

 

 

Frowning, Burt dialed Blaine’s cell and paused when it answered. “Hello Mrs. Anderson, I thought this was Blaine’s phone…he forgot it?…I see…so he left his sheet music at school?”

 

 

Horror flooded through Kurt and he jumped to his feet. His father grabbed his arm as he swayed violently before sprinting to his car. Blaine had just told him to leave the house, but he didn’t say anything about going to school. 

 

 

The rain had just let up and the sun had begun to set. The images he had seen flashed in front of his eyes and he felt a fog, like he had not completely woken up yet. 

 

 

The parking lot of McKinley was mostly empty except for a few students who had stayed late for Wrestling practice. He pulled into a spot and jumped out, looking around.

 

 

"Hey!"

 

 

The lights flashed on and illuminated a part of the parking lot. He saw Blaine turn around and a man walked towards him. The man was rather good looking with shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The combination of seeing him in real life and seeing the remains of his blurry vision made the pain in his head surge.

 

 

"What do you want?" Clear fear flashed in Blaine’s eyes.

 

 

"Stop!" Kurt shouted, sprinting up to them. The man spun around, glaring at him. "Get away from him."

 

 

"Kurt?" Blaine frowned, eyes flickering between him and the man. "I thought…"

 

 

"Don’t," Kurt held his hand up. "I’ve seen it. I’ve seen what’s going to happen. You’ve been talking to him on Facebook haven’t you?"

 

 

"Kurt, Eli and I were just chatting," Blaine took a step closer to him. "It’s nothing."

 

 

"It’s not nothing," Eli’s eyes narrowed and another spike of pain flared through Kurt.

 

 

"You should leave," Blaine gently placed his hand on Kurt’s arm. "Go Eli."

 

 

The slight violet fog crossed over his eyes, so obvious now that Kurt knew to look for it, but Eli just smirked. “That doesn’t work on me sweetheart.”

 

 

Blaine’s hand tightened on his arm and he let out a cry as Eli raised a clawed hand. He shouted Kurt’s name and Kurt grabbed the other man’s wrist, gasping as the claws slid into his arm.

 

 

Then something strange happened.

 

 

Eli’s eyes widened and it felt like something snapped into place in Kurt’s mind. Colors and sounds swirled in his head as a vision came into slight focus.

 

 

_"Please!" He heard Eli’s voice whimper and a man stood over him. "I can do it. I can find them."_

 

_"Obviously you can’t," the man shook his head and Kurt could feel himself tremble._

 

_"Listen," the man massaged his temples as he held up a hand. "Give me some time and…"_

 

_"I told you to bring the people on the list to me. So far, you have killed most of them. When an animal can’t be controlled it needs to be put down," the man snapped his fingers and it suddenly felt like he was crying._

 

_Shaking, he reached up and touched his face, horrified by the blood coating his fingers. Blood began to gush from his nose and ears and he was drowning. Gasping for air. Not…_

 

"Fuck!" Eli shouted, slashing again at Kurt before stumbling back. Just barely, Blaine was able to keep Kurt standing and held him tight. "What the fuck are you?"

 

 

He paled further and spun on his heel, sprinting away to a car and screeching out of the parking lot. Kurt felt lightheaded, unsure of what was happening until he felt how tightly Blaine was holding his arm.

 

 

"Oh my God," he gasped. "You’re bleeding like crazy."

 

 

Kurt looked down, staring for a moment at the blood soaking his sleeve. Trembling, Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out Kurt’s phone. He quickly dialed 911 and helped Kurt sit down on the wet concrete.

 

 

"I don’t…" Kurt blinked as his vision blurred.

 

 

"Hush," Blaine squeezed his arm and his mouth shut with a snap. "Just relax. We can talk later."

 

 

Kurt’s eyes slid closed and he passed out. 

 

 

The strong smell of antiseptic stung his nose as he began to slowly wake up. Slowly, the sound of voices and beeping bled through the cotton in his head. His eyes fluttered open to see his father standing over him and a pale Blaine sitting at his side. 

 

 

"You’re fine," his dad said soothingly. "Your arm was cut and you lost quite a bit of blood."

 

 

Kurt nodded weakly, looking down at his bandaged arm. His head swam slightly but a throbbing pain made him squeeze his eyes shut tightly. “Can…are there pain killers?”

 

 

"I’ll go ask the doctor," Burt smiled and stepped out of the room.

 

 

"Kurt," Blaine quickly scooted closer, eyes wide. "When you grabbed his arm something happened."

 

 

He swallowed heavily and his stomach dropped. “I saw his future, I saw his death through his eyes. Normally it’s like I’m watching a movie or something but…this was through his eyes. I felt his fear and I felt the pain.”

 

 

"He saw it too Kurt," Blaine whispered. "That’s why he panicked and left. Your ability changed, it  _grew._ ”

 

 

"I saw him kill you," Kurt reached over to take his hand. 

 

 

"I’m a member of an online mutant support group. I chatted with Eli for a bit and then he found me on Facebook," Blaine squeezed his hand. "Nothing happened."

 

 

"I know," Kurt smiled. "Someone sent him to find you."

 

 

Blaine let out a shaky breath. “And you stopped him.”

 

 

"I wouldn’t let you get hurt," Kurt shook his head, turning on his side to face him fully. "I just…never want to see that again."

 

 

Blaine leaned forward to rest his chin on the side of Kurt’s bed, looking up at him. The memory of seeing him grasp at his bleeding throat made Kurt’s heart skip a beat again. 

 

 

Kurt was always terrified of his ability, far too scared to close his eyes. But, now he knew that he could change things. Time wasn’t rigid, he could make things better. 

 

 

He could save Blaine. 

 

 

"I don’t know what happened," Kurt rubbed at his bandaged arm. "But I think I’m going to need to try and figure out what this change means. Maybe I can see things when I want. Maybe I’ll be able to easily show people things. If I can control this then it won’t just creep up on me. I can have an ability that is actually useful."

 

 

Blaine smiled and opened his mouth to say something but Burt stepped back in with the doctor. He leaned back and let the doctor check on Kurt.

 

 

"So, I have a few questions for you," Kurt tried not to groan as the doctor grabbed his file.

 

 

"Let Kurt sleep," Blaine said softly and the doctor snapped the file shut before putting it away and leaving the room. 

 

 

The heavy pull of sleep finally got to Kurt and he smiled at his boyfriend before falling asleep.


End file.
